Five Words: Cats,Dogs, Cuddles, Streetlamp, Fan
by Citca-Kun
Summary: A small prompt based on five words.Three of these words causes Neuro and Yako a small bit of trouble. One of these words causes small bits of fluff.   Set after, as well as being a companion piece to "Could You."


Authors note: A prompt from sorciere de roux

Also a post-story for "Could You"

* * *

**Five words**

_Cats,Dogs, Cuddles, Streetlights, Fan_

* * *

Neuro looked down at the small, brown creature. It looked back at him, then sprinted howling toward the underside of the couch.

Yako looked up, a scowl on her face. "Neuro, What are you doing to the dog?"

"Me? Absolutely nothing!" he innocently chirped. An actual, innocent chirp for the first time in many years. " I just seems to understand that I am a superior life form!"

Yako rolled her eyes and went to retrieve the small, shuddering dog from underneath the couch. It yelped and howled in terror as she retrieved it. "Kanae is going to KILL me if you scare her dog to death." Yako muttered, holding the small dog to her chest. The poor thing was shaking, it's large brown eyes locked on the demon.

Said demon was grinning at it, showing most of his pointy teeth.

* * *

"_Aye! Aye! Aye! Aye!_"

The dog was still yipping. Neuro shot a withering glance at the dog.

Said dog stood its ground.

It had learned, that while the demon may be scary as shit, the demon was not allowed to come within 4 feet of the dog.

Ditto for the hell tools.

"_Aye! Aye! Aye! Aye!_"

"Yako. I wish to kill your friend's dog." Yako looked up, pulling her earbuds out.

.

"Sorry, what?"

"_Aye! Aye! Aye! Aye!_"

.

"Her dog. I wish to kill it and use it's pelt as a cushion."

"No. She'd kill you."

Neuro sniffed, obviously annoyed. "a lowly human such as herself couldn't come close to harming me. She's just a silly high school girl."

"And my friend. And the one person who nearly shut this office down, and a force to be reckoned with when mad. You remember the court documents from last time. I'd honestly rather not repeat that escapade. We don't need her re-investigating this office because the dog she asked me to watch ended up a mangled mess."

"Then I suggest you find a way to silence it."

" I know, how about you try not staring it down, Neuro." Yako snapped, plugging her earbuds back in and turning up the volume.

This stupid psychology exam was worth half of her grade.

Stupid Neuro.

Stupid dog.

Stupid friend who went on a stupid vacation.

Stupid vacation on some stupid tropical island.

Stupid. Stupid. Stupi-THUD.

.

A book slammed into her face, knocking her backwards off of the chair.

Hello again Phonebook. Hello again Mr. Floor.

.

Yako really hated her job.

.

"The little louse forgets her place. Need I remind it?" Green eyes bore holes into hers, claws digging into her scalp.

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Yako really hates her job.

* * *

"Louse, why is the dog doing that to the door?" Neuro asked, eying the dock whining and scratching at the door.

Yako swore and grabbed the leash out of her purse.

"Gotta go, be right back!" She shouted, clipping the leash onto the dog and dashing out before neuro could say anything.

The poor dog was dragged off of it's feet.

The dog wagged it's tail happily, trotting down the street, human person in tow.

It was happy. It was out of that smelly, evil office.

It was with it's real human-person-owner-things's human-person-friend.

And it was outside.

Interesting smells, interesting things to see, interesting things to do.

.

It wasn't too terribly upset when the demon-person-thing showed up.

.

They were on the its turf now.

The demon-person thing didn't have a chance.

.

The dog's tail wagged some more.

"So, that was how this creature communicated that it had to use nature?" Neuro asked, keeping in pace with the louse's short stride.

"In a way, yeah."

"So. A lesser creature trained you?"

"No. Kanae trained it. It knows how to tell people it has to use the bathroom."

"Meaning it trained you."

"No! It-"

"Yes, it did. It trained you. It trained you to take it outside to excrete waste. If not, it would punish you by excreting waste in my office, which would then cause me to punish you most brutally." Yako sighed and walked a little faster. "For I would have to punish you, slave. I rather like the current color of the office's carpet."

Yako sighed, and wondered if she'd be able to pass her psychology exam.

.

.

They continued walking the dog for a while. Neuro was chattering about the new and exciting ways he had figured out to cause her pain. All of which involved the dog.

There was a sudden slackness to the leash, and Yako paused, looking at the dog. It was rooted to the spot, staring at a place on the other side of the street. Yako and Neuro paused,and followed the dog's gaze.

.

Yako's face fell in horror.

.

Neuro merely pondered why the creature was staring so intently at that orange cat.

* * *

Yako had never been so embarrassed in her entire life.

Stupid dog.

Stupid cat.

Stupid boss.

Yako futilely picked at the somehow knotted leash wrapped around their knees.

"Try pulling that top coil." Neuro suggested, trying to shift. He was going to kill that dog.

"which coil?"

"that one, you brain dead larva."

"Which coil? And pull what direction? This one?" Yako pulled at a coil, and the leash tightened. She hissed as it cut into the soft flesh of the back of her knees some more.

Going to kill that dog.

Neuro rested his head on his hand, leaning on his elbow as he waited for Yako to untie them.

"Yako, you need to eat less. You're heavy. Too much food make you fat, you know."

Yako shot him a dirty look and continued fiddling with the leash.

"Maybe I'll restrict your food access!" He chirped, a smile creeping onto his face. "You and that blasted dog can both eat kibble!" Yako ignored him.

"Yes, I like that. It suits very well. A dog flea and a dog both eating kibble!"

the pressure on both of their knees lessened as Yako finally untied the knotted leash. How that dog had managed to knot it around both of them, while chasing that cat around the only street lamp on the lane, and managing to escape as well, was beyond her knowledge.

She was also pretty sure that the dog defied some form of the laws of physics ( or dog strength or small body moving force or _whatever_) because she was very sure that a dog that small was physically incapable of pulling a girl her size (_a very lovely petite, despite what Neuro said_) with that much force. She got off of Neuro, hoping they could find the dog and forget the whole ordeal.

Although with Neuro...it wasn't very likely.

They found the dog sitting underneath a lamp post three hours later, looking like he was the most happy and pampered dog in the whole world. Despite being covered, in what Yako hoped, was relatively fresh garbage.

* * *

The washing of the dog was rather uneventful, although it had escaped the bathroom after it had been rinsed and had run out into the office. To shake itself dry.

.

Yako then spent the next hour cleaning up the office, while the dog and Neuro sat on the couch.

.

_Cuddling_.

They were _cuddling. _

Together.

On the couch.

Apparently they had agreed to make her life miserable.

So nice to see they got along now.

* * *

Neuro cracked open an eye to look for his slave. She was at the desk, asleep.

He glanced over at the clock on the wall.

3:49.

It was late.

He went to get up and wake his slave (via convenient paper fan), but a whine stopped him.

The dog sitting on his lap, was looking up at him with big, brown, stereotypical puppy dog eyes, begging him not to move.

Neuro sighed and resettled onto the couch.

He'd hit Yako with the paper fan tomorrow.


End file.
